


it's not confidential [i’ve got potential]

by removedhergrace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cats (2019) - Freeform, M/M, Trans Male Character, cameos by TK's snapbacks and nolan's hideous beautiful new shoes, the mortifying (and also comforting) ordeal of being known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/removedhergrace/pseuds/removedhergrace
Summary: It’s probably too soft to say that Pats might like it more, after, when TK follows a warm cloth with his hands, watches the hair on Patty’s calves spring back after his touch, follows through with his favorite new joke, dragging a hand across the chest of the figure while biting at Patty’s pec, whisperingtiddies
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	it's not confidential [i’ve got potential]

**Author's Note:**

> Donate to the [TransWomen of Color Collective](https://www.twocc.us/donate/)
> 
> this is a work of fiction, no, Projection, that the author is writing in their own free time and is not meant to reflect any of the real life folks mentioned - if those real life folks include you, I'll ask your ao3-account-owning-ass to please click away 
> 
> I have been thinking about this [post](https://thatshitkrejci.tumblr.com/post/613776076360056832) and nolpat, together, for no reason, no discernible reason. Not a single one.

“The naming of cats, can be quite peculiar,” Travis slurs at Patty, tipped half into Patty’s lap, thoroughly liquored. Letting the boys, each individual boy, choose team bonding activities had been a fucked idea, probably, but like, what was G supposed to do after this many years of captaining? Fuck that creativity, shit. He’s got like, a wife and a dope ass baby to hang with, doesn’t need to plan movie night. 

Beezer's been reading articles about how wild it was to see that movie with the CGI cats, in theaters, when you were rolling. G vetoed a team roll, but said they could still watch the movie, and like, what a trip either way. 

Travis curls a hand around Patty’s thigh, pulls him closer across the seat. 

“Bet you were a pe-, a peculiar cat to name, buddy.” 

Nolan snorts, waits until they’ve climbed out of the uber and into the elevator to ask, “I’m a cat, eh?” 

Travis nods curt, once, all serious. 

“Yeah, grumpiest lil’ cat I know. Loves ear scritches, sometimes I pstpstpst to get your attention.” 

Nolan smiles, lets it be a big one. Trav won’t remember this, probably, but Nolan will, the way TK’s hair pokes funny out the front of his snapback, eyes glassy from the liquor, but still pinprick focused on Nolan as he guides them out of the elevator. 

“Thanks, Teeks, ole buddy.”

Travis threads a hand through one of Nolan’s, fixes him with a cracked wide smile that he keeps up through unlocking the front door, shoving off his coat, brushing his teeth. Presses it into Patty’s back when they make it to bed. Rambles on, mid-sentence. 

“Chose good, though.” 

“Hm?” Nolan rolls back, half on Travis now, trying to make eye-contact.

“Your name, duh,” he says, nodding. “It’s a good one, ya know, which is like, why you chose it and shit.”

Nolan stills for a moment, caught off guard by the topic change, which in hindsight, maybe isn’t a change at all. 

“Glad you like it, then.” 

Travis presses up for a moment, busks a quick kiss across Nolan’s cheek, eyes crinkling at the edges when Nolan fakes annoyance. Affects the world’s least accurate Drake impression, chirps out _I've always been me I guess I know myself_ as he slumps further down into the pillows. 

While they review game tape on the couch, TK runs his hand through the hair on Patty’s upper thighs, cards through Patty’s hair with the other. Travis likes to trace over his tattoos, says nonsensical shit like _the ghost is very you, brah, he’s a slippery little motherfucker_ which like, who the fuck knows what that means, Travis, thank you very much. 

Patty likes when TK presses down into the tops of his thighs, drags his tongue to follow the ink, traces patterns of his own up towards Patty’s cock. Works him til he’s dripping, helps to slide the harness on, opens himself up and sinks down. 

It’s probably too soft to say that Pats might like it more, after, when TK follows a warm cloth with his hands, watches the hair on Patty’s calves spring back after his touch, follows through with his favorite new joke, dragging a hand across the chest of the figure while biting at Patty’s pec, whispering _tiddies_. 

TK’s past any stumbling embarrassment lingering from early conversations, has never looked back since Patty assured him that, “yes, no it’s fine for you to touch there” and that “sure, you asking is nice, I appreciate it, but no, that doesn’t bother me.” Loves to touch Patty in any way he can, held Patty’s hand in Coot’s basement while he got the piece, made it halfway through posting a story to his finsta, typing ‘tiddies out’ before glancing up guiltily at Nolan. 

Nolan huffs out a laugh, tells Travis to “go ahead, you big idiot.” Loves him for it, too, probably, for thinking to check in, but for not overthinking first, for seeing the opportunity to raz his boyfriend and not think twice about like, shit Patty sometimes would rather no one think about at all. 

Nolan loves his dog, his bike, his family, hockey, his _ugly ass grandpa shoes_, Trav’s single text in response to the snap of Nolan’s fresh New Balances. He guesses TK probably goes on the list, too. 

On better days, he’d say his body. It’s still easier to think of the body in general, functional terms. Like how his body is built for hockey, always was, really. How he can lift Aimee over his shoulder and dunk her into the lake, or how his mom likes to hold his hand when they sit on the porch in the summer, purposefully mentions how strong they feel, a little overcompensating after all this time. Which is okay, great, even, all things considered. 

He likes how Travis gets quiet when he watches Patty, shoves him into the counter when they’re fighting over what type of pizza to order. Gets loud when Patty gets quiet. Mostly knows what he needs. 

Gender is like the world’s fuckiest feedback loop, sometimes. Nolan knows who he is, feels solid about things in a way that shows that he’s worked, diligent, to get this far. But he can’t help but miss the way Hartsy yells out ‘there’s by boy!’ when Nolan makes a sick shot at practice, or the way AV says, in pressers, that “Nolan is a strong guy, has a good head on his shoulders, he’s pulling through.” 

It’s been hard, sometimes, to say what he needs, when more often than not it’s what he always needs, just louder. Trav’s filling in the pieces where he can. Gets the guys to blow up Pat’s phone when TK knows something’s wrong but can’t quite pin it down. Says _boyfriend_, a little more, quiet and only part way teasing, sneaking looks across the booth at Patty when his head feels good enough to join them at the bar. Watching him, not to gauge his reaction, just how Teeks’ usually acts, all big. 

Nolan guesses the team thinks he puts up with a lot, sometimes, with TK. They don’t really know how grateful Nolan is for the silences TK fills, for the clinic TK puts in on ‘making Nols care about something other than his own shit.’ 

For the way TK lobs sashimi at Pats, pins him down and yells “bottoms up, buddy” as he drops the piece into Patty’s mouth.

For the way TK is a little over the top protective, on at all times, a feature in friend and partner Nolan assumed he’d be giving up, probably, to have this piece of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> my most niche tweet in years: "thinking a lot abt how i will continue to Project Gender onto n*lan p*trick, to my likely personal disappointment. No i will Not be taking Question.s,"


End file.
